sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Asami
'History' Asami is an Angel orphan who was sent down from the Heavens to the same orphange as Miyuki, Riku, Snowflake and Jiro. Asami disliked people except for the Captains of the Heavens. Asami did stay around Riku a lot because she knew he was hanging around Sparky and Layla Uzumaki. Asami was interested in them and kept an eye on them whenever Riku went to hang out with them. When Asami caught word that Crystal was dead she noticed Sparky was devstated and she wanted to try and help him but she was afraid he would only turn her away. On the night Miyuki invited Snowflake, Jiro, Riku and Jiro to the Power Forest, she was invited as well. At first Asami didn't want to go but Riku convinced her otherwise. When they encountered the Chi Beasts, Asami was the only one not afraid and was able to kill and absorb the power of the Chi Beast that had challenged her. She gained the Light Chi element, the only element that is just as strong and unstable as the Dark Chi Bolt Uzumaki wields. A couple days after the incident in the forest, Amun the 9th Captain of the Heavens decided to take her back to Heavens and put her through training. When she was 16 Amun sent her to the same school as Sparky and Layla for that was her wish. On the day she went, it was challenge day and this was her chance to show her power to Sparky and see if he would talk to her. However things didn't go as she wanted. Sparky was still so upset about the death of Crystal that he showed no mercy towards her. Asami saw the coldness in Sparky's eyes and was upset even though she didn't like anyone but the Captains. When the ref stopped Sparky from unleashing a Tailed Beast Bomb upon her, Asami told Sparky "Acting like that will not bring her back." and walked away from, secretly hiding her tears and she felt hurt. When she returned to the Heavens she hid her tears from Amun and the other Captains as she realized she has feelings for Sparky. 'Abilties' 'Light Chi and Holy Aura' Being born in the Heavens Asami has incredible Holy Aura. With that aura she is also a very special Angel for she has 6 Angel Wings which almost no other Angel has, not even a Captain. Amun was well aware that Asami is a very gifted Angel as he saw her enhance her Holy Aura with the Light Chi since both Holy Aura and any Light element in general is a good combination to create great and powerful attacks such as the Smite attack Asami used on Sparky which triggered his Nine-Tails state. Amun has noted that she has the potentional of becoming a powerful Captain and he dares say probably become the 1st Captain should the current one have death knocking at the door. Category:Angels Category:Elemental Taskforce Category:Female Characters